Morning Circumstance
by skyruu
Summary: Keadaan pagi yang dialami Nagisa dan Karma memang tak biasa. Alternative time.


**-:-:-:-**

 **Morning Circumstances © skyruu**

 **Assassination Classroom /** **暗殺教室** **© Matsui Yuusei**

 **T / Romance**

 **Alternative time. It's AU or not, up to you. Possible OOC. Mistype. Weird, and many mistake.**

 _Read at your own risk._

 **-:-:-:-**

* * *

 _Open your eyes and say good morning._

* * *

 **Nagisa's Circumstance**

Tik, tik, tik.

Bunyi jarum pada jam dinding berdetik seperti biasanya, tak ada niat untuk menaikkan suaranya atau mempercepat gerakannya. Seseorang yang berada di atas kasur tak juga bergerak, terdiam damai bersama hembusan nafas teratur yang dikeluarkannya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah lima hari ini dia dituntut untuk bekerja terus-terusan dengan istirahat yang sama sekali tidak cukup. Berpindah dari posisi sebelumnya, seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nagisa, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" ucap si rambut merah seraya berjalan mendekati kasur yang ditiduri Nagisa. Nagisa tak mengindahkan ucapan Karma, dia hanya mengubah posisinya dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada.

Karma menghela nafas lelah. Sudah lima kali dia berusaha membangunkan Nagisa, hingga kopi di atas meja sepertinya perlu dipanaskan kembali.

Karma tersenyum jahil. Dia menunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan telinga Nagisa. "Perlu kubangunkan dengan ciuman selamat pagi?" bisiknya mesra.

Nagisa membuka matanya dan melirik dengan mata mengantuk pada Karma yang tengah tersenyum.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Nagisa memberikan bantalnya pada Karma dan berkata, "Cium saja itu sampai aku bangun. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk membangunkan aku lagi dengan cara seperti itu."

Senyuman Karma berubah menjadi senyuman kesal. Dilemparkannya bantal tersebut dan Karma menerjang Nagisa dan menggendongnya hingga kamar mandi.

"Turunkan aku, Karma! Aku butuh energiku hingga esok hari!"

"Ya ya. Aku akan mengembalikan energimu di kamar mandi. Kita lakukan secara perlahan supaya Nagisa dapat men- _charge_ energi lebih banyak."

" _Nooo!_ Aku butuh kamar tidurku!"

* * *

 **Karma's Circumstance**

Nagisa menatap wajah Karma yang masih tertidur. Sudah beberapa kali Karma dibangunkan tetap saja kekasih merahnya ini tetap terlelap dengan damai, sepertinya pesawat jatuh pun tidak akan membangunkan pangeran ini.

Sejujurnya Nagisa saat ini telah menyiapkan segayung air untuk membangunkan Karma, tetapi Nagisa tidak tega untuk membangunkannya seperti itu. Karena kemarin Karma pulang dengan wajah kesal, super capek, bahkan yang biasanya dia menjahili Nagisa hingga waktu tidur, sama sekali tidak dilakukannya dan segera tidur lebih awal.

Dan Nagisa sangat mengerti dengan mood Karma di pagi hari.

Nagisa kembali mengguncang-guncangkan badan Karma. "Karma, Karma, mau sampai kapan tidur? Bukannya kau janji mau mengantarku belanja?" melasnya hampir menyerah.

Jika Karma tidak bangun juga, Nagisa akan benar-benar menggunakan air di gayung untuk membangunkan Karma, mau dia marah atau mengacak-acak kamarnya, Nagisa tidak peduli, yang penting Karma bangun dan membantunya bersih-bersih kemudian pergi belanja.

Sebelum tangan Nagisa berhasil mengambil gayung tersebut, sebuah tangan menarik tangan yang satunya dan membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya roboh dan menimpa badan Karma.

"Karma!" Nagisa berusaha melepaskan tangan Karma yang entah kapan melingkari pinggang dan menahan kepalanya di ceruk leher Karma.

"Berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi dan aku akan melakukan apa saja yang Nagisa mau," bisiknya dengan suara pelan dan berat, suara orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Nagisa dengan kesal menggigit leher Karma kasar, membuat sang empunya reflek melepaskan tangan yang menahan kepalanya dan menutupi bagian leher yang digigit Nagisa. "Kalau bisa gigit dengan benar dong, Nagisa," decaknya.

"Kalau sudah bangun kenapa tidak bangun-bangun juga, Karma?" ujar Nagisa sebal.

"Sekarang libur dan aku butuh istirahat dan waktu bersama kekasihku tercinta," balas Karma malas. Tangannya yang tadi menutupi lehernya dia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut poni Nagisa yang agak panjang.

Nagisa menepis tangan Karma dan berusaha bangun, namun tangan Karma yang berada di pinggangnya menahannya. "Karma…," keluh Nagisa.

"Ciuman selamat pagiku mana, Na-gi-sa?" pinta Karma dengan senyuman menggodanya dan tetap keras kepala. Nagisa tidak menanggapi permintaan Karma dan mengalihkan wajahnya tak peduli.

Karma yang masih tersenyum menarik kepala Nagisa dan menukar posisinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya dengan paksa," ucap Karma santai. Dia menempatkan kedua tangan Nagisa di atas kepalanya dan menahannya.

"T-tunggu, Kar—umph!" ucapan Nagisa tepotong dengan serangan bibir Karma pada bibirnya.

Nagisa hanya bisa berpikir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

* * *

 **[a/n]:** Yoshaa—! Bisa bangkit juga walau dengan _drabble_ ndak jelas macam ini. Lagipula ngapain saya _publish_ fic macam begini di siang bolong gini. Hah … mungkin saya lelah.

Baru saja selesai membaca _chapter_ baru dan mulai gregetan kapan Karma bakalan bergerak. Hffh….

Yosh, _feedback_?


End file.
